


bad things

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy's new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad things

The boy's new.

Even if Jeff didn't have a perfect memory for faces - four and a half centuries later, and he can still remember the face of his first mistress' oblivious husband - the boy's behavior would have been enough to give it away. He's nervous as he walks through the bar, his still-beating heart thrumming away in his chest every time a set of fangs is bared is his direction, and Jeff can see the tray of drinks trembling in his shaking hands.

He's aware that there's more than a little sadism at play when he tells Violet, his regular waitress, to have the new boy deliver his drink to his booth.

The bar's dark, illuminated only by the red lights scattered about the main room, and the decor's the kind of melodramatic gothic shit that's become the popular thing lately. The only saving grace of the establishment is the quality of the drinks available, and Jeff finds himself licking his lips in anticipation when he sees the new boy skirting the edge of the room with a fresh glass of B-negative clutched in his hot little hands.

He loosens the top button of his shirt and straightens the sleeves of his jacket - he may have been legally dead for over four hundred years but that doesn't mean he can't look presentable - and watches the new boy come closer. He's a pretty little thing, all young and lithe and nubile, but its the snapshots of hesitation and fear which make him so very appealing.

He's in the standard uniform for bar staff, bowed legs covered by pressed black stacks and a black t-shirt that's just a little too big for the boy's skinny frame. His neck is covered up, of course; it's wrapped up tight in a thick, dark collar that's designed to remove temptation for the patrons but has the added effect of keeping the boy's head held high, even when he looks like he'd rather hide himself away.

Jeff leans back in his chair as the boy gets closer and is once again grateful for the seclusion of a private booth when the boy edges around the dividing wall with Jeff's drink in his hand. "M-Mr Morgan?"

Jeff's smile is all teeth (but no fangs). "That'd be me."

He doesn't make any move to get up and take the drink from him, and his smile narrows to something darker when the boy inches forward to leave the glass of blood on the tabletop. "And you are?"

The boy's head snaps up at the unexpected question and Jeff gets his first good look at the boy's pretty green eyes. His face is colored red by the lights but Jeff's vision is good enough to make out the green of his irises and the pink swell of his full lips.

He wonders if the boy's blood would taste sweeter when licked off his lips or taken straight from a vein.

"J-Jensen, Sir," the boy stammers, reaching out to deposit Jeff's drink.

Jeff's on his feet before Jensen can flee back to the safety of the bar and he smiles at the startled cry that Jensen stifles in the back of his throat. Blocking his exit from the alcove, Jeff moves in close, eyes raking over Jensen's body with a possessiveness that he doesn't even try to hide. "You new here, Jensen?"

"Yes, Sir." Jensen's throat is covered but Jeff knows that his adam's apple is bobbing nervously right about now. "I started yesterday, Sir."

Jeff hums idly and looks up to meet Jensen's eyes when he says, "Are you scared?"

Jensen starts to shake his head but Jeff interrupts before he can speak, "Don't lie to me, boy. I'm twenty times your age and I don't deal well with liars." Jensen stumbles back a step at the hint of anger that bleeds into his tone and Jeff presses the advantage to move him closer to the wall as he asks again, "Are you scared?"

Jensen's voice is barely above a whisper when he replies, "Yes, Sir."

Smiling, Jeff picks up his drink and takes a sip. The blood is hot and tangy in his mouth, usually the kind of kick he likes, but with Jensen in front of him, all young and sweet and terrified, it seems like a poor substitute for fresher food. Nevertheless, he downs all of it and sets the glass back on the table before tilting his head curiously at Jensen. "What are you scared of?"

Jensen bites his lip but admits, "You, Sir."

Jeff's grin widens and he walks forward until Jensen's back hits the wall. "Me, huh?" He runs a finger down Jensen's cheek and smirks when he flinches away from his touch. "And what do you think I'm going to do to you, sweetheart?"

He lets his fangs show through and chuckles when Jensen's eyes go wide.

"Please," Jensen begs quietly. "Please don't kill me."

"Kill you?" He crooks a finger under Jensen's chin and tilts his head up. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Y-you're a vampire," Jensen says, as though that explains everything. "You kill people."

"You've been woefully misinformed about vampires, boy," Jeff says with an easy smile. "Killing is more of an unfortunate side effect than a primary goal." He runs his tongue over his teeth and traces his thumb along Jensen's lower lip as he explains, "We're not that different from humans, you know. Strip away all the social and moral constructs humans cling to and it comes down to feeding and fucking, just like vampires."

He leans in and feels Jensen's soft, scared breaths against his cheek as he whispers in his ear, "Which one do you want me to do to you?"

Jensen's breath hitches and Jeff rests his hands on his hips, slipping his fingers up under the material of Jensen's shirt to feel the smooth, warm skin beneath. His dick is getting harder, has been since he got his first good look at the boy's too-pretty face, and he lets himself rub against him so that he can see how Jensen's lips part in a startled 'o' at the contact.

"Did you really think no-one would notice you here?" he asks with fond mockery. "You think you could just blend into the background of this place and have no vampire look at you twice?" Jensen presses his lips together and Jeff leans in to breathe in his scent. "You're the best meal here, boy. You're just lucky that I'm the one who gets the first taste."

A dirty pulse of arousal goes through him at the choked sob that makes it out of Jensen's mouth, and Jeff runs a soothing hand down his side as he pleads, "Please, don't..."

"Don't what?" Jeff taunts, pulling Jensen's head back by his hair and inhaling deeply. "Kill you? Bite you?" He rocks his hips forward. "Rape you?"

He chuckles at the sound of Jensen's whimper and promises, "I'm not gonna rape you, boy. I like my partners willing." He cocks his head and grins. "Bloody and screaming, yeah, but willing." He cups his cheek and meets Jensen's wide eyes. "Now how about we take this collar off you and let me get a look at that neck of yours."

Jensen looks nervous but Jeff's smile widens when he nods and silently raises his chin higher to grant him access.

"Good boy."

He catches the laces of the collar between his fingers and loosens them slowly, unthreading them from the holes in the thick leather. Jensen's breathing picks up as Jeff works but he goes still when the collar is lifted away to leave his neck bare and vulnerable.

Hearing the blood rushing along his veins, Jeff moves in, pushing Jensen flush against the wall and licking a teasing stripe up the side of his neck to taste the sweat and terror on his skin. Jensen shudders, his whole body trembling with fear and anticipation as Jeff runs his tongue over his pulsepoint again and again, but Jeff smiles against his neck when he feels Jensen's dick hardening in his pants.

"Close your eyes," he whispers, putting just enough force into his voice. "This'll only hurt for a second."

He scrapes his fangs over Jensen's neck, not pressing hard enough to draw blood, and he waits for Jensen to draw in a shaky breath before biting down and sinking his teeth deep into the sensitive flesh of his neck.

Jensen cries out, a weak gasp that becomes a moan as his blood flows out into Jeff's waiting mouth. It spills out from the puncture wounds in steady spurts that wash over Jeff's lips and tongue, and he groans in pleasure at the fresh, sweet taste of Jensen's blood on his tongue. He's a virgin, untouched and unsullied, and Jeff swallows down gulp after gulp of his pure, delicious blood, feeling Jensen's body and essence twine closer and closer with his own as he drinks him in.

His dick is painfully hard, and from the breathy little noises Jensen's making, Jeff knows the boy feels the same way, lost to the power of the blood. It takes an effort to pull away but he does, withdrawing his fangs from his neck and lapping eagerly at the blood that continues to trickle out.

Jensen's head lolls forward against his shoulder and Jeff looks up to see that he's already going paler. Licking up the last trail of blood, he tugs Jensen's head back and grips his chin with a firm hand as he presses their lips together and kisses him hard.

His tongue and lips are still slick with Jensen's blood but that doesn't deter Jensen from kissing back eagerly, young body grinding against him as he opens his mouth to let Jeff share the taste of his blood between them. Jeff controls the kiss, licking inside Jensen's mouth and biting at his lips as he pushes his leg between Jensen's to make him ride his thigh.

Jensen moans into his mouth, hands coming up to clutch weakly at Jeff's shoulders, and Jeff kisses his way along his jaw as he teases, "You want this, boy?"

"Please," Jensen says again, but now it's a plea of need rather than a plea of fear. "Please, Sir. I need-"

He gasps when Jeff pushes his thigh higher between his legs and Jeff smiles, dropping his hand down to his own dick at the thought of Jensen coming in his pants just from being bitten. Jensen's hips buck against him, needy, mindless stutters as he tries to get some pressure on his cock, and Jeff pins his hands above his head with a growl as Jensen shivers and groans.

He's barely touching the floor, held up by Jeff's hands and Jeff's thigh pushed up against his crotch, but he struggles and squirms as much as he can when Jeff kisses him again, rough and punishing and apparently just what Jensen needs. He lets his fangs pierce the swell of Jensen's bottom lip, savoring the taste and the sharp little cry Jensen makes at the renewed pain, but even that doesn't stop him from grinding down against Jeff's thigh.

Jeff tightens his grip on his wrists and lifts his mouth to kiss the insides of Jensen's elbows, right where the veins run closest to the skin, but he resists the desire to bite and maul and drink in favor of kissing him again on the lips. He cants his hips forward, forcing Jensen ride him faster.

"Come on, Jensen," he murmurs, dropping his head to his throat again. "You know you want this, sweetheart." He rests his teeth against his throat and growls quietly. "Beg me."

"Please," Jensen gasps obediently. "Do it! Please!"

He cries out again when Jeff's teeth sink in deep, pinned helplessly against the wall, and Jeff feels him jerk and come with a whimper as the heat of his blood hits his tongue. Jensen's whole body shakes from the bite and from the force of the orgasm and Jeff keeps up the motion of his hips as Jensen rides it out against his thigh.

The smell of come mingles with the scent of the blood that's overwhelming his senses and Jeff pulls back with a chuckle, swallowing down his last mouthful before kissing a dazed and shaky Jensen on the lips once again. "Good boy."

Jensen's voice is weak and broken when he stammers, "I don't- I didn't mean to..."

Jeff lets go of him and steps back, feeling high and invigorated even without reaching his own climax, and he licks Jensen's blood off his lips as he retrieves his collar. "Not bad for your first time, boy."

Jensen is pliant but uncertain under Jeff's hands as he reties the thick collar around his throat which clearly failed as a deterrent, and he looks up at him with those big doe eyes as he asks, "I- Am I a vampire? What happens now?"

Jeff laughs. "You're not a vampire." He moves back in, trapping Jensen against the wall and relishing the way his lips part in preparation for a kiss that isn't coming yet. "As for what happens now, you're going to go back to work, boy. You're going to walk around and around this place knowing that I just made you come in your pants and that everyone else can smell me all over you." He grins darkly. "You're like a walking advertisement for corruption, sweetheart, and I want everyone to know that I had you first."

Jensen swallows hard and his cheeks flush pink as he stutters, "What about you?"

"Me?" Jeff looks down at his lips and then back up to his eyes. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow night." He kisses him quickly, a rough, heated clash of lips and teeth, but pulls away before Jensen can kiss back. He shoves him back towards the room with a sharp slap to the ass and instructs him, "Now get back to work."

Jensen goes, hurrying away with pink cheeks and come-stained pants and looking like the prettiest goddamn meal Jeff's ever seen.

Sinking back into his chair, he licks a stray drop of blood from the corner of his mouth and watches as half the vampires in the room turn their heads to track Jensen's progress back to the bar. There's the same look of want on their faces that Jeff knows is on his own and as possessiveness flares up inside him, he decides that Jensen isn't going to be working there for much longer.

The boy's far too pretty to share.


End file.
